Spring Break Pre-Game
by dragonsprit
Summary: Frankie is missing her girlfriend Grace and needs her bad luckily an encounter with Zoe leads to the couple being reunited sooner than expected and making up for the time apart.


**Welcome to yet another one-shot this one was a request from fellow Degrassi fan RexieCakes hope you enjoy this little smut shot.**

 **Disclaimer I do Not Own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended, I only own the plot.**

 **For those of you expecting the update for second chance at first love that will up ASAP life has gotten crazy.**

 **This shot is shorter than my typical length my muse isn't cooperating.**

 **Important notes to keep in mind**

 **Frankie is a senior she has been with Grace for two years**

 **Grace attends TU as a freshmen**

 **This takes place just before spring break of Frankie's senior year**

 **Mr Mrs. Hollingsworth are separated**

 **The rest will be explained in the short**

 **Chapter1 Spring break pre-game**

Seventeen year old Francesca "Frankie" Hollingsworth had it all she was both popular and rich but unlike her namesake suggested she was about more than money and power she was more about kindness and love and it was those traits that landed Frankie her dream girl one Grace Cardinal.

The to had been dating for a little over a year and couldn't be happier they had gotten together after Frankie had admitted to Winston she was bisexual which unexpectedly led to Grace who had been out since the summer after grade ten to pursue Frankie.

Frankie's new relationship had come as shock to her parents especially Mr. Hollingsworth who was against his daughters new relationship because he thought Frankie should at least date someone her own age but after a couple months of seeing how Grace treated Frankie he accepted the relationship and left Frankie alone.

Today Frankie felt like cranky because with Grace not being around as much do to working her job at the computer repair center and having a load of work to catch up on there they had not had much time to spend with each other which unfortunately for Frankie meant she wasn't getting sex and Frankie was really sexually frustrated right now which she really didn't want to be she spent the past week biting off the heads of friends and to a lesser degree family because of this, luckily for her today was Friday and Grace had promised her she would do all she could to get out of work early so she could spend the as much time as possible with her.

Frankie had decided to pick out something really sexy she wouldn't mind Grace tearing to shreds later on so she settled on on dark blue rip away short sleeve shirt with a short black skirt and black boots.

After taking a quick shower she went down to breakfast where she found her mom reading the paper.

"Good morning Frankie."

"Morning mom."

"Any plans after school dear?"

"I might just hang out with Grace maybe spend the night at her place since she's home on break."

"Frankie don't you think you could spend some time with me after all your brothers are away in LA with your father and his new play thing."

"Mom as much as I love you I haven't spent time with Grace in forever so can I go please?"

"Fine Frankie go ahead just call if things change."

"I will mom I'll grab something near school." Frankie said as she grabbed a water from fridge along with her backpack and keys.

Frankie unlocked her car and got in dropping the top since it was warm enough still feeling a bit flustered.

Frankie tried to take her mind off her aroused state by turning on the radio which luckily worked.

Frankie pulled up to Degrassi where she spotted Shay and Lola by the parking lot, after parking Lola who knew Frankie wasn't in the best moods tried to joke with her to lighten her mood.

"Hey Frankie long night?"

"Fuck off Lola I'm not in the mood."

"Easy Frankie it's not my fault you haven't been able to climb to the top of Cardinal mountain in forever."

"Lola I mean it just because my ex plows you on a regular basis is no reason to rub it in my face."

"Frankie chill girl Lola's just playing she meant no harm."

My bad Shay it's just hard not having Grace around and not to mention I've been really turned on lately just thinking about her."

"It's cool just make it through three classes and swing by the store if you're that heated and have a quickie."

"That's not a bad idea Shay thanks."

"Whatever now lets go the last day before break I don't want to hear one teachers mouth". Shay said as the trio walked into the building.

Frankie's first class was English Lit which was a cake course considering she had handed in and presented her senior defense paper a week ago for extra credit so that left her to listen to her classmates presentations.

Frankie listened as the presentations dragged on eventually zoning out starting to fantasize about Grace being buried between her legs using her skilled tongue to bring her to blissful climax and after returning the favor she would have Grace use her favorite strap-on to bring her a twin bill of blissful climaxes.

All of a sudden Frankie was shaken from her fantasy by Shay calling her name.

"Hey Frankie lets go study hall calls."

"Sorry Shay lets go."

The trio made their way to study hall where they had the dishonor of running into Zoe who they no longer spoke to because of the Degrassi nudes scandal as well as her attempt to break up Grace and Frankie.

"Hey losers."

"Fuck off Zoe I'm not in the mood for your shit." Frankie spat.

"Oh come off it Frankie we all know without your fuck buddy around you're easier to rattle than a baby."

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again." Frankie screamed ready to punch Zoe into the century.

"You know what I'm not even going to waste my time on you losers I'm out of here." Zoe said as she walked off.

"Frankie the way you look I'm calling Grace to come get you we don't need you getting suspended". Shay said pulling out her phone.

"Lola cover for us I'm taking rocky here outside."

Once Frankie was outside and calm she felt better.

"Thanks for that Shay I can stay now."

"The hell you are you start fighting and get hurt Grace beats my ass into next week no thanks you're gone."

"Fine have it your way."

Ten minutes later Grace pulled up on her chopper.

"Thanks for calling me Shay I got this from here."

"No prob Grace just don't break her."

"No promises."

Frankie got on the back of the chopper putting on her cardinal red helmet as she rode off with Grace to her place in silence.

Once the girls got over to the house Grace parked her bike and settled Frankie.

"I know you've been waiting for some us time house is clear so I thought we'd start our fun on the couch."

"Babe I don't care where we screw just do me so I forget Zoe Rivas exists and take me to the top of Cardinal mountain."

"As you wish buttercup."

Grace got on the couch and quickly mounted Frankie planting soft kisses on her slowly teasing her.

"Oh Grace baby don't tease me to hell with the foreplay I'm wet already just fuck me." Frankie cried out as Grace ripped off Frankie's shirt exposing her hard nipples.

MMM you taste sweet baby." Grace purred while working over her girlfriends nipples.

Ah Grace I said fuck me stupid beautiful."

"Fine if that's the way you want it."

Grace slipped off Frankie's skirt and leggings along with her panties and glided over her pussy.

"Ah Grace that feels so good."

"If that felt good this will feel amazing." Grace sped up her tongue until she got what she wanted by ceiling herself around Frankie.

"Graceeeee Fuuuck I'm to... ah." Frankie climaxed instantly as thanks to Grace after which Grace cuddled with Frankie.

"Thanks for that babe I needed it."

"No worries baby we both did."

"I guess I owe you now just give me five."

"Forget it babe save it for tonight besides since we're home alone we have all night and before you ask yes I brought your new favorite toy you can use it later."

"I love you Grace Cardinal."

"I love you more Frankie Hollingsworth."

The two shared a heated kiss knowing they were in for one hell of a spring break.


End file.
